User blog:FaelinDarksun/Útesy: 1. kapitola
Hoci už začínalo leto, na západnom pobreží Kalimdoru viali studené vetry. Opierali sa do stromov s oranžovými korunami, do ruín veží, chrámov a veľkých monumentov z prastarých čias. Vrhal veľké vlny oproti sivým útesom, ktoré sa týčili do obrovskej výšky a stáli proti silám vody a vetra tak, ako to bolo už tisíce rokov. Zvyčajne sa v tejto krajine ozývali len zvuky prírody, mora a vetra, ale dnes, rovnako ako posledných niekoľko dní, sa to tradičnej symfónie pridali aj iné hlasy. „Mohol by si mi podať ten zápisník?“ „Ktorý? Zelený, biely, oranžový, popísaný čudným písmom alebo ten v chlpatej ružovej obálke?“ „Tak to si vyprosujem! Niečo také nechutné by som nikdy nevlastnila! Veď biela je predsa otrasná!“ „Pardon, pardon. Ktorý to teda chceš?“ spýtal sa Faelin. „Ten ružový,“ odvetila Jes´ca. Prehrabal sa v kope predmetov, ktoré boli opreté o zvyšky stĺpu a vybral požadovaný zápisník. Už týždeň trávili v zvyškoch elfského tábora v ruinách neznámeho mesta nočných elfov. Ona prehľadávala ruiny a snažila sa nájsť čokoľvek, čo ich príbuzní nepobrali a čo by mohlo mať nejakú výpovednú hodnotu. On tu bol na dovolenke. Už to boli dva mesiace, čo si vzal voľno a väčšinu z toho strávil cestovaním. Fairbreeze, Silvermoon, Undercity, Orgrimmar a následne dlhá cesta na sever do Azshary. Už v hlavnom meste elfov ho čakala jeho sesternica, ktorá vyzerala byť veľmi prekvapená, že sa rozhodol ísť s ňou na jednu z jej výprav. „Predpokladala som, že si zaneprázdnený večným bojom proti zlu,“ poznamenala, keď sa stretli. „Celkom áno, na druhú stranu, nie som predsa jediný mág, ktorého majú. Pár mesiacov to bezo mňa prežijú. Oddych nikomu nikdy nezaškodil.“ A tak bol tu, Strážca Elrendaru a majster Arcana, využívaný na podávanie zápisníkov podozrivého pôvodu. Najčudnejšie na tom bolo, že sa mu to páčilo. Cestovanie bez vidiny nebezpečnej misie na konci, samota, ak sa nerátala Jes´ca, pokoj miesta, kde boli. Jednoducho krása. „Dobre, pauza,“ povedala náhle a vstala od sondy. Prešla k zásobám, vytiahla odtiaľ vak s vodou a umyla si ruky. Potom si sadla a nahlas vydýchla. Chvíľu len tak sedela, pozerajúc sa na more hlboko pod nimi. „Vieš, čo mi príde veľmi čudné?“ spýtala sa náhle, „Že ty, černokňažník, krvavý elf odmietajúci uctievanie akéhokoľvek božstva, si sa pridal k bande so spasiteľským komplexom.“ „Bande? Ak sa nič nezmenilo, tak stále ide o samostatnú krajinu so štruktúrou vládnutia,“ odvetil s úškrnom. „Vieš, ako to myslím. Čo ťa k nim tak ťahá?“ „Aha, takže budeme mať hlbokú diskusiu o najskrytejších osobných motívoch? V poriadku, nie som proti, ale dovoľ mi prejsť k okraju a zahľadieť sa do nekonečnej hĺbky oceánu, nech to vyzerá pekne, keď ti budem odpovedať.“ „Nech sa páči, poslúž si,“ odvetila s úškrnom. Vykonal, čo bolo potrebné, zahľadel sa do nekonečnej hĺbky oceánu a následne späť na Jes´cu. Hľadieť do nekonečnej hĺbky oceánu a vysvetľovať svoje motívy je pekné, len nikto nikdy nespomenie, že je elf pri tom otočený chrbtom k tomu, komu to vysvetľuje a po piatich minútach si uvedomí, že ho nepočuje. „Ide o princíp. Áno, mnohí sú priam až fanaticky oddaní Svetlu a sú tam prítomní aj idioti, ale to, že robia niečo dobré, je podstatné. Byť súčasťou toho, bojovať za dobro, ochraňovať iných, to je ten dôvod. Ochrániť tých, ktorí sa sami ochrániť nedokážu, zabrániť silám zla ublížiť im.“ „Tak, ako ublížili Lydii?“ spýtala sa s miernym úsmevom. „Ako to...“ „Nie si jediný černokňažník v rodine, Faelin,“ povedala s ešte širším úsmevom. „Nadia,“ zavrčal. „Presne tak.“ „Začínam mať pocit, že si nebola až tak veľmi prekvapená tým, že som súhlasil ísť niekam s tebou.“ „Nie. Tak trochu som očakávala, že niekedy vyhoríš a nekonečné zachraňovanie Edwina z Hornej Dolnej v Hillsbrade pred nižším démonom alebo mágiou upraveným vlkom s túžbou po jedení panien ťa unaví.“ „No, v skutočnosti neexistuje žiaden vzťah medzi panenstvom a kvalitou subjektu pre potravu alebo magické...“ „Viem, viem, predsa si mi posielal tú svoju prácu. Schválne, kto ťa donútil povyvracať všetko o panenstve?“ „Jedna krava. To ale nie je podstatné. O čo ti teda ide?“ „Nadia mi povedala o tvojej priateľke a aj o tom, čo sa jej stalo. O tom, ako ťa to poznačilo.“ „Nie, to s ňou nemá nič spoločného. Bola to len aférka. Navyše, bola len človek a poznal som ju len krátko a...“ „Neklam samému sebe, Faelin,“ odvetila prísne, „Smrť tvojej sestry a slabosť pri kúzlení ťa donútili stať sa černokňažníkom, aby si už nikdy nebol slabý. Sám si mi to povedal. A zrazu, po smrti niekoho, koho označuješ len za aférku, sa toho všetkého vzdáš. Navyše, po Aeirinej smrti si nemal túžbu po zachraňovaní každého naokolo a po smrti tej Lydie sa zrazu zapojíš do bojov proti modrej letke a pridáš sa k Sunhandovi? Bolo tam niečo viac.“ Sklopil oči a povzdychol si. Ako vždy mala pravdu. „Miloval som ju. Navyše, čakala dieťa.“ „Tvoje?“ „Samozrejme, že moje! A potom... No, vieš predsa, čo sa stalo.“ „Nemohol si ju zachrániť pred, ako ich ty voláš, silami zla.“ „Áno.“ „A potom si sa rozhodol, že sa vzdáš felu a budeš pomáhať chrániť ostatných?“ „Bol tam ešte istý zážitok so Slnečnou studňou, ale v princípe áno. A Elrendar mi tú možnosť dal. Ale teraz...“ „Teraz ti došlo, že Elrendar pomáha skutočne každému a často rieši aj maličkosti, ktoré sú ti ukradnuté?“ „Ty si sa na tento rozhovor musela zrejme poriadne pripravovať,“ usmial sa smutne. „Áno. Keď si sa mi ozval, vedela som, o čo v skutočnosti ide. Nepotreboval si si oddýchnuť od práce, potreboval si vypadnúť odtiaľ, od všetkých povinností, ktoré idú s tvojou pozíciou. Zrejme ti vypršalo obdobie zamilovania a nastúpila krutá realita, nemám pravdu?“ „Máš. Na začiatku to bolo výborné, hoci som viackrát riskoval život. Bola to pomoc svetu, záchrana slabších. Lenže postupne bolo čím ďalej, tým ťažšie v tom pokračovať a tá občasná prednáška, ktorú som spravil, alebo práca na vlastných dielach, tomu veľmi nepomáhali.“ „Tak prečo sa tam vôbec chceš vrátiť? Nemusíš to predsa robiť.“ „Zložil som prísahu,“ odvetil ticho. „Srať na prísahy! Podstatné je, či si šťastný a ja vidím, že Elrendar ti už šťastie nedáva.“ „Jes´ca, som ti vďačný za tvoju starostlivosť, ale stále ide o moje rozhodnutie. Iste, nie je to ideálne, koniec koncov, preto som si vzal toto voľno, ale nemienim to vzdať len preto, lebo sú veci, čo mi tam nevyhovujú. Nemusíš to chápať, ale musíš to akceptovať.“ Faelin sa od nej odvrátil a ona vedela, že ho stratila. Videla na ňom odhodlanie pokračovať v tom, čo považoval za svoje poslanie bez ohľadu na to, či je to skutočne to, čo chce robiť. „Mal by som sa tam vrátiť,“ povedal potichu, „Neviem, čo ma to napadlo ísť sem.“ Idiot, pomyslela si. Len si choď, do toho tvojho milovaného Elrendaru a preži tam zvyšok života v boji proti hlúpym problémom hlúpych elfov, ľudí, orkov, trollov a všetkých iných hlupákov, ktorým hlupáci ako ty pomáhajú, hoci by si nakoniec dokázaldokázali pomôcť aj sami! Ja som s tebou už skončila. Zrazu začula zadunenie. Faelin sa k nej otočil so spýtavým výrazom na tvári. „Čo to bolo?“ spýtal sa. Zem sa zrazu otriasla a on sa chytil zvyškov kamenného múru. „Zemetrasenie?“ spýtal sa prekvapene, „Mohlo by to byť ono?“ „Neviem. Možno...“ Prišiel ďalší otras a ona počula nejaké prasknutie. Vtom sa zem pod jej nohami zakolísala a ona spadla. Začula krátky Faelinov výkrik, ktorý zanikol v silnom rachote. Otočila sa k miestu, kde stál jej bratranec a uvidela len prázdno tam, kde predtým stál múr. „Faelin!“ skríkla, vstala a dopotácala sa k okraju útesu. Kus vrcholku sa odlomil a spadol do mora, spoločne so zvyškom múru a... „Faelin,“ zašepkala, zvalila sa na zem a začala vzlykať. Hoci už začínalo leto, na západnom pobreží Kalimdoru viali studené vetry. Opierali sa do stromov s oranžovými korunami, do ruín veží, chrámov a veľkých monumentov z prastarých čias. Vrhal veľké vlny oproti sivým útesom, ktoré sa týčili do obrovskej výšky a stáli proti silám vody a vetra tak, ako to bolo už tisíce rokov. A dnes, po niekoľkých dňoch, nové zvuky utíchli a krajina sa upokojila. Znovu bolo počuť len vietor, more a prirodzených obyvateľov tejto divokej krajiny a nič nenaznačovalo tomu, že by sa v starých ruinách odohralo niečo výnimočné. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu